When the Sun Sets
by Saiyajin Princess Chichi
Summary: A young woman rules her people and protects her Kingdom in the face of violent rebellion seeking to eradicate her people. Upon meeting a young man and encountering the outside world will she be able to protect and save her people from those that wish to harm them most? Or will her decisions be the downfall of her entire race? K/CC, B/V, and yes of course it's got adult content! R/R


Disclaimer: As you know I sure as all hell dont be writing fan-fics I would be making them as the show but we all know who owns it and theres nothing we can really do about that now can we. As always there will be a few characters who show up in my fic that do belong to me and of course I will tell you who. In this chapter the only one I own is Chichis being, entangled into everything that made her who she was.

A/N: So to give you guys some insight, this is a story that I started about 10yrs ago (so I was 17 at the time), and I never got past the initial concept and the first chapter. I decided to not only revamp and rewrite the entire thing, I have it up to 3 chapters thus far and will post a new one every few days until I'm up to date with it. I'm not sure where I want to take it, or if I will stick with it. But I would really appreciate that you guys R/R, that will help me decide if I'm going to keep going with it, and if you have input on what direction to take it, I would love that too. This is just going to be a fun little project to give me a break between working heavily on all my other stories, most of which are about to be updated. So guys, Enjoy and R/R for me! Love ya bunches!

Saiya-jin Princess Chichi

* * *

**When the Sun Sets **

**Prologue**

A petite figure shrouded in the darkness of the night air sat on the cold stone windowsill looking out a world that she genuinely felt didn't understand her, her shadow outlining her lithe form on the floor. These were the moments that she felt truly and utterly alone in the world, when the darkness of the night concealed her from others, not only was she isolated from the outside world, but from her own people as well. Despite this loneliness, the isolation created a calming cathartic solace that nothing else in her life could provide.

Even in the infinite loneliness that clung to her soul, she knew that there was one woman who would support her through anything that the fates had in store, no matter what the odds may be. Her best friend was everything she needed in her life and then some, she understood her in a way that no one else had ever been capable of despite the effort they may have put forth, in some ways she was her soul mate. But day in and day out the only thing her best friend was able to do was to watch her sulk in solitude. It was a desolate feeling that exuded from her being, it was almost suffocating and would certainly overwhelm most, of that she was completely sure.

Her dark shimmering hair cascaded down her pale slender shoulders in gentle waves covering her moon-kissed flesh from sight, the tips of her hair faded to exist just above her breasts. She tilted her head slightly and the moonlight caught the tear persuaded by gravity to make its way down her porcelain cheek leaving a wet trail in its path, clearly betraying her in the moment. Her best friend sat in her throne watching her weep she knew it was out of longing and pain, she also knew there was no way to comfort her. She had been trying for years to comfort the younger woman to no avail, and while she attempted to understand where the despair came from she was never able to pinpoint it. It was a sadness so deeply wound into the woman's being, entangled into everything that made her who she was.

This was a woman who could have anything and anyone she wanted within the reach of her kingdom, her wish was the command of her people, whatever pleased the woman, she could receive. She was a benevolent ruler, and it had served her well throughout the years as she had quickly earned the love and respect of all of her kind following the death of her mother.

"Hey Princess, stop crying and come here." She fought to hide the mildly sarcastic tone that laced itself into her voice.

She had long since forgone the formalities between them, especially when they were without the presence of others. Royalty and nobility they may have been, but that was not something that friendship bothered with, their friendship danced on the line of politeness and formality before quickly stomping on it and dismissing it. They instead had other terms of endearment for one another that would surely insult someone if uttered outside of the privacy of their space.

The petite woman slid off the windowsill with a lithe catlike grace that many could not manage even with significant effort, she approached her best friend closing the distance in a few short steps, her bare feet padding against the chilled stones beneath them. Plopping down on her best friends lap unceremoniously she received a grunted response to her added weight before leaning her head against the taller woman's shoulder, finally relaxing against her companion's chest. Bulma's hand circled on her back lazily in an effort to be soothing, holding her close against her, she wasn't versed in motherly and caring ways, but it didn't mean that she wouldn't at least try. It was what friends were meant for. Chichi leaned her face further into her friends shoulder and wiped her errant tears away with the back of her hand in a gesture most unladylike, sniffling in the process.

"Please don't snot on my nightgown, I would rather not have to get changed if I can help it."

"Shut up!" The petite of the two squeaked as she sniffled yet again, playfully smacking her best friend's forehead with the palm of her hand.

Every night it was the same exact cycle as the night before, and as it had been for years, a repetitious cycle that she didn't know how to break. Bulma would leave her office only to find Chichi missing from her bedroom, she would always find Chichi staring at the moon from the window in the throne room curled up and secluded from the world. Bulma knew that Chichi yearned for a life beyond the palace walls, she knew that she longed to belong and just to be accepted by the outside world and its inhabitants.

Chichi had been born the Princess of an ancient vampire race, and had taken over her mother's position as ruler, she hated it with every fiber of her soul, she would do anything to be free of the curse of being royalty and being what she was; anything to be able to be among the rest of earth inhabitants. Was her freedom something so horrible to ask for?

But outside the palace gates it was expressly a forbidden place only to be explored with great caution and wariness. The world beyond the walls of her palace and kingdom were not safe for their kind, only within the walls were they able to live out their lives safely as they pleased.

It was a well-known fact that Humans and Saiya-jins alike did not understand her kind nor did they care to, they just wanted to eliminate her kind from existence, to erase them from the earth simply out of fear and misunderstanding. Their species was the hunter, they needed to kill to survive and eat and to kill was often seen as the only way to survive. It was only a matter of survival. The Saiya-jin rebels had been searching for their palace but hadn't had any luck so far, which worked to their advantage, the longer they remained unaware, the better it worked for their kingdom. They hunted her kind by nightfall, forcing them to change their own hunting and feeding habits. The vampires were easily able to withstand the sun for short bursts of time which was something that the other races were not aware of.

Despite the inborn need for feeding Chichi had always had a strong disbelief in killing others, even if they were perceived as just food. It was something she ever preferred not to do in self-defense if she was able to help it. Chichi was truly a kind being, but she had locked up fears and anger of the world that had refused to except them.

Bulma on the other hand had seen, fought and killed many vampire hunters to ensure her and Chichi's safety, it was another matter of daily life that didn't seem out of place within their strange little world. And while she knew that this blood being on their hands bothered Chichi greatly, Bulma was willing to protect them by whatever means were necessary.

Bulma was her lady and right hand woman, not to mention her best friend the two had been and always would be inseparable, forever together working as a team to not only run the kingdom, but to ensure the continuation and safety of their kind.

Chichi shivered, the night air made her crave for freedom, she wanted to be among other species, the animals, everything, the things she longed for were outside her reach. But knowing that the growing resistance was out seeking to capture and kill any vampire they could lay their hands on, she was well aware that this was not feasible. It would have to wait until dawn.


End file.
